One Trick Pony
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: Robin and Beast Boy don't typically team up to pull pranks, but today is different. What happens when they want Raven to admit that ponies are awesome? Will she end up disrupting Ponyville and the Mane 6? One-shot. I hope you enjoy.


Fluttershy was picking herbs for a stew she had planned. It was the perfect spring day, perfect for the first wild herb stew of the season. She just needed one last herb-

Something rustled in the bushes. Fluttershy jumped backwards. Something sinister must've made the noise, something horrible...

"Hello? Robin, I get it now. Please just undo the magic trick."

"EEK!" Fluttershy cried, shivering with fear as she hid in the bushes. What could possibly be making that noise?

"Beast Boy, come on! This isn't a joke! Beast Boy? Why are you...yellow and pink?" Raven asked, approaching Fluttershy. "Wow, Robin, I'm truly amazed at your awesomeness," Raven said sarcastically, reaching her hand out to touch what she thought was Beast Boy aiding Robin's trick.

The high-pitched squeal and feminine cries told Raven this was not Beast Boy, even on one of his bad days.

Raven jumped back, watching the yellow and pink creature fly slowly away. It looked like a horse with wings, but it had a human voice. She needed to follow it in case it was the key to breaking Robin's trick, which was easy considering how slow the frightened pony was fleeing.

After a good distance, they reached the edge of a town. Raven stayed just outside, tracking the pony into a large tree house of sorts. Raven watched through the window as the flying pony got the attention of the others in the room by diving under a rug. The creatures that came to her aid were...a unicorn and a baby dragon?

"Okay, Robin, this has gone on long enough," Raven murmured.

The yellow and pink flying pony shared her story, but the other two creatures didn't believe her. Apparently she was always getting spooked by random things in the woods.

"What the...? TWILIGHT, COME QUICK!" another unicorn cried, trying to assault Raven with her magic. Raven combatted her moves, gently lifting her into the air. This scared her and terrified the other ponies (and the baby dragon) that had come to check out what was going on.

"Put her down!" the pony called Twilight demanded.

"I don't want to hurt any of you. My friend wanted to show me a magic trick, then I-"

"SHUT UP AND PUT ME DOWN!" Rarity screamed. Raven obeyed. But before she could speak again, the other ponies started talking all at once. Raven sighed, picking up the silent baby dragon, making him squeal with delight all while silencing the others.

"I just want to get home. Do you mind helping me? I don't want to hurt any of you," Raven said sternly.

"Why did you scare Fluttershy in the woods?" Rarity demanded. The other ponies joined in, at least until Raven moved the baby dragon like she'd drop him.

"Let her reply, everypony!" Twilight called to the group. She then looked to Raven for her response.

"I have a friend who can mutate into different animals. I thought he'd followed me here because he witnessed the trick," Raven explained. "It was her instead. I'm the only one the trick worked on, apparently."

"Well what was the trick about? I know a lot about tricks," a pink pony squealed, bounding around wildly.

"And I know a lot about magic," Twilight added.

"He told me he'd found a way to get me to say I loved ponies if I looked into this mirror he had. I said I refused, then I showed up here," Raven replied, her voice low with embarrassment.

"Maybe you just need to get a mirror and say it," the pink pony suggested. "What's so wrong with ponies anyway? We're awesome!" she cheered.

"I'm willing to try it. You are pretty awesome, whatever you all are," Raven said lightly, a very slight smile on her face.

Twilight Sparkle conjured a mirror, handing it to Raven. The moment she said the phrase, she reappeared in her own world.

Robin and Beast Boy were rolling with laughter as Cyborg and Starfire looked on with confused looks.

"Don't ask," Raven muttered, disappearing into her room without another word.


End file.
